Tan solo una mirada
by Dani.Neul
Summary: Sakura era una chica normal hasta que lo conoce a él, a esa persona, si es que se le puede decir persona, que le cambiara su vida para siempre...


**Tan solo una mirada**

Aún recuerdo cuando estaba en el colegio, el último año, faltaba poco para salir de la escuela, era una de las alumnas destacadas del curso, siempre me iba bien en todo lo que hacía, pruebas-ensayos-disertaciones. Pero todo cambio cuando llego un profesor nuevo de lenguaje, fue extraño que llegara en esa época del año, pero bueno, él era joven, no más de unos veinticuatro años o por lo menos eso aparentaba, también era apuesto. El día en que llego el nuevo profesor, en mi salón, las chicas estaban todas alborotadas y yo solo las veía con cara de que les pasa, por cierto se me olvido mencionar que todas las de mi curso, a excepción de mí por supuesto, eran unas huecas o de ese estilo, en fin todas las chicas de mi curso estaban alteradas todo porque en ese bloque de clases nos tocaba lenguaje, yo estaba esperando fuera del salón, perdida en mis pensamientos, hasta que escucho a mis compañeras se pusieron a gritar como locas, porque eso parecían.

Entramos a la sala todos mis compañeros lo saludaron como corresponde, yo tenía un poco de flojera así que no me pare y tampoco lo salude.

-Buenos Días alumnos-saludo el profesor-

Todos al mismo tiempo -Buenos Días profesor…-se callaron ya que no sabían el nombre del susodicho, Él solo Sonrió-

-Bueno me presento mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y seré su nuevo profesor de lenguaje, ahora saquen sus libros y ábranlo en el capitulo 5-eso fue lo único que menciono y comenzó su clase-

Yo estaba leyendo muy tranquilamente, hasta que el profesor me llamo para pedirme mis datos y anotarlos en su libreta; me acerque a su escritorio y lo pude observar de mejor manera, su cabello era de un negro azabache, tez blanquecina y ojos negros profundos, misteriosos como la noche, en esos ojos en los que uno se pierde, nunca tuve que haberlo visto a los ojos ya que desde ese día mi vida cambió y hasta hoy en día sigo pagando el precio de tan solo una mirada.

Terminó el día, llegue a mi casa cansada, solo quería dormir, dormir y dormir, salude a mi madre y le dije que me iría a descansar, llegue a mi cuarto y me dormí como una bebé.

Al despertar aparecí en una cabaña, me puse a caminar, abrí la primera puerta y fue extraño lo que me encontré, vi unos conejos hablando, tenían corbatas, cada uno tenía un monóculo y se giraron al verme y comenzaron a saltar en mi dirección, en un principio eran pequeños pero después se volvieron enormes así que cerré la puerta rápidamente, di un suspiro y seguí caminando, llegue a la segunda puerta y también la abrí, vi algo más extraño que antes, vi un elefante columpiándose y estaba cantando "un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña…" después llego otro y otro, yo solo miraba con cara de "que carajos pasa aquí", así que cerré la puerta y seguí adelante, pase varias puertas ya que no quería encontrarme con más cosas de ese estilo , hasta que llegue a una puerta que decía "NO entrar", yo porfiada entre, cerré la puerta y no veía nada, no había luz estaba todo oscuro, y saque un encendedor que tenía en el bolsillo, el cual no sé cómo llegó allí, alumbre y vi a una persona, me dio un escalofrío, me acerque a averiguar quién era y me sorprendí, ¡era Sasuke, mi profesor!, no sabía que hacia allí, me miro, lo mire a los ojos, me quede atrapada por esas lagunas negras, todo me empezó a dar vueltas, me desmaye y después de unos minutos desperté.

Desperté en mi cuarto aun confundida por lo que había pasado, supuse que era un sueño…Era un nuevo día, estaba lista para ir a la escuela, me despedí de mi madre , después de tomar un jugo y comer una tostada, me dirigía tranquilamente a la escuela ya que no quedaba tan lejos y tenía tiempo de sobra, iba escuchando música de mi MP4 a casi todo volumen así que no podía escuchar si me hablaban, caminaba muy tranquilamente , hasta que siento una mano en mi hombro, cerré los ojos y me doy vuelta , doy un golpe hacia atrás, pensando que podía ser alguien peligroso, miro hacia arriba y me encuentro con un torso ancho, era mi profesor sobándose la cabeza, se me subieron los colores a la cabeza, por la vergüenza; Comencé a disculparme avergonzada por lo que había hecho.

-Lo siento, lo siento,-repetía constantemente-no sabía que era usted, en verdad lo siento-

-No te preocupes discúlpame a mí, no debí haberte asustado-decía-por cierto ¿tu cabello es natural?-

-Me pareció extraña esa pregunta, que le importaba a él si era natural, pero como era mi profesor no podía contestarle de mala manera-¡sí¡ es rosa natural profesor.

-Oooh interesante, y una pregunta más ¿crees en los cuentos de hadas, en el mundo de los sueños?-me pregunta de una manera muy seria y colocando énfasis en lo ultimo dicho-

-Esa pregunta me pareció extraña, ¿qué persona normal pregunta eso a una joven de 18 años?, creo que a mi profesor le falta un tornillo-…eehh bueno…-me interrumpe-

-No me contestes ahora, después lo veremos y se adelanto entrando a la escuela-

Estaba en clases de biología, la clase más aburrida de todas, no sabía qué hacer porque había terminado la tarea que dejó la profesora Shizune, así que decidí descansar un rato, cerré mis ojos y me dormí.

Estaba en mi salón pero estaba sola, era la única allí, me pare y salí a dar una vuelta, baje, subí recorrí todo y no pille a nadie, estaba sola en mi escuela…me dio un pequeño escalofrío, me gire y me encontré con esas perlas negras, me quede viéndolo.

-Hola Sakura, ¿cómo estás?-me dice con una sonrisa maliciosa-¿Qué haces sola en este lugar tan vacio, no te da miedo?-sonríe tétrica-mente-

-Me asusto-usted que hace aquí profesor, yo no me encuentro sola, esta alucinando-digo un poco alterada-

-cómo pero si yo no veo nada ni a nadie en esta oscuridad-dice mostrándome alrededor-

-Miro hacia todos lados, tenía razón todo estaba oscuro- ¿pero que sucedió? si yo estaba en el salón, no, no entiendo nada-me tomo la cabeza y me agacho, siento una mano sobre mi.

-No te preocupes-dijo aquel hombre que poco o casi nada conocía y me abrazo-mírame a los ojos, te sentirás más segura-me dice alejándose un poco.

Le hice caso, lo mire a los ojos y no me mintió me sentí segura y resguardada, luego siento como me voy alejando.

-! PFF ¡-se escucho por todo el salón-

Sí, me había caído, escucho las risas de mis compañeros, me empecé a sobar mi brazo derecho, fue un golpe muy fuerte.

-¡Señorita Sakura!, ¿se encuentra bien?-me preguntaba preocupada la profesora-mejor vaya a la enfermería-

Yo le hago caso y salgo directo a la enfermería, pero iba tan concentrada en los sucedido que no me di cuenta que choque, otra vez, no sé que me pasaba hoy, chocaba a cada momento, cayéndome, que horrible. Miro hacia arriba, como siempre, y de nuevo veo a la misma persona, mi profesor.

Él solo me miraba, se disculpó y se fue, yo quedo viendo por donde se fue, no le preste mucha atención, ya que me empezó a doler mi brazo y me fui a la enfermería.

La enfermera me colocó una crema para el dolor y me dijo que me quedara allí hasta que terminara la clase, le hice aso así que me quede acostada en la camilla…después de unos minutos escucho que alguien entra, me siento y veo que es mi profesor y lo quedo mirando en forma de pregunta.

-Te preguntaras que hago aquí-me dice con su sonrisa especial-

No le contesto.

-Bueno lo que sucede es que he venido a hablar contigo-se acerca y se sienta en los pies de la camilla-pero primero mírame a los ojos-

-Y ¿Por qué?-le quedo viendo levantando una ceja-

-Solo hazme caso-dijo frunciendo el ceño-

Le hago caso y de repente todo se volvió oscuro, solo estábamos él y yo, que sucede le pregunte, él solo rio de manera maligna, niña tonta ahora te arrepentirás por lo que tu padre me ha hecho, me miro serio y desaparece… yo me levante de la camilla, con miedo, y empiezo a caminar sin dirección alguna; me detengo en seco y pregunto, ¿pagar que cosa, que tengo que ver con lo que ha hecho mi maldito padre?, digo con odio lo ultimo dicho; él me contesta, miro hacia todos lados para saber donde esta pero no lo encuentro, tú padre me ha engañado, ha engañado al mismísimo demonio así que su hija pagara por lo que me ha hecho, me dice; en ese momento me empieza un fuerte dolor de cabeza y me desmayo…

Después de unos minutos despierto, miro con terror hacia todos lados, veo que sigo en esa oscuridad, escucho que él me habla, te quedaras aquí para siempre, ya no podrás ver a tus seres queridos nunca más, solo agacho la cabeza y escucho voces…

-Está en coma, ya no podrá despertar nunca más-decía la voz desconocida-

-¡Nooo mi hija noo¡ cómo paso esto?-decía mi madre empezando a sollozar-

Él estúpido demonio empezó a reír, y yo tan solo quería creer que solo era una pesadilla para despertar de esta, cierro mis ojos esperando despertar realmente de toda esta oscuridad…

Han pasado un poco más de cinco años, aun sigo en esta oscuridad, escuchando las risas malignas del estúpido demonio y teniendo las más horribles pesadillas, sigo con la esperanza de despertar algún día…


End file.
